Children of Iman
The Children of Iman also known commonly as the Imanduin, are a non-human race that migrated from the continent of Acamarsun long before the outbreak of the War of the Immortals, even before the Elder Age. The Darvornoth called them Imanduin ''(sun followers). They call themselves ''rays of the sun god. Culture The Iman were known for their wide practice of monotheistic worship of the Sundin (Sungod, Sunlord, Iman). They were said to be immortal as long as they practiced sunworship but many were known to have died, their body literally crumbling from age, upon this they were "reborn by the sun," when their bodies were "planted," once more but their previous person was completely lost except for a few rare cases. They gave each other no names as their scents and presence were distinctive but for purposes of regional interaction they adopted names given to them by hired namegivers and therefore had often human names or Darvornoth, eventually mimicking sounds and patterns the Iman began slightly altering names. The Iman only used traditional metals when reaching Sadursa, using it first only for their great mirrors and statues. Eventually learning from the humans and Darvornoth to use metal to protect their bodies, they began wearing armor over literally every inch of their body until learning from this mistake. The Iman build their homes in the trees, this is to be closer to the sun and to allow all the earth to bask in the sun, so not to block land from interaction with sun. Having a deep connection with both the Earth and the sun. The Iman favored steel weapons of no particular speciality, however learned to curve their blades and made impossible (by contemporary standards to the Age of Men) of incredible sharp edges that were micro-thin at their zenith. However the Imanduin's greatest weapon was their ability of pyromancy. Unexplainable other than their committment to the true god Sundin, were able to cast great fires from their palms (when their ivory bones were excavated) It is speculated that their bones were fused with peranium similar to solunite. They used mirrors in their cities to harness solar energy by use of atu ''or kiin (the earliest example) power their city literally and channeling it into the earth. The Iman erected the Entranmundil or Pillars of Dawn for this exact purpose and monuments to their Sungod. Considered "torches of her gift, so that the sun is never gone from the earth even at night." Appearance They were taller than most men, even the incredible Darvornoth, with pale nearly golden skin with green (presumably moss) growing from major pores such as the edges of their eyes. They had no ears and instead had clay replicas mounted, the higher nobles would have decadent ones crafted with fine metals and jewels. It is revealed they cannot traditionally hear but could detect vibrations and their seeing was that beyond of any other race capable of actually seeing the vibrations of sound rippling through the equilibrium. Their skin is gray, pasty, chalky, and constantly flaking, having little weight to them when they are born and are open to significant cracking, dryness, and grow natural foilage such as moss, lichen and other things of the sort. This is due to their birth method which is a mesh of pernarium (Perphalitor ore) and ivory found in abundance within sheliak, forge a skeleton and then "plant," it in the earth. After a month a "child," is sprouted fully grown. However as their civilization developed, the Iman began clading themselves in armor to combat the invading Darvornoth, finding it cleared the skin of foilage most began wearing clothes, but the most devout saw this as a direct defiance to their Sunlord Sundin. History For nearly 3,000 years the Imanduin built their golden kingdoms from Orasir unto Sadursa Minor. Constantly warring with the Darvornoth, ever at a stalemate as they had superior numbers and could replenish them quickly, they were however very ineffective fighters. As the War of the Immortals reached their coasts they allied with the Soldunis. The Mur arrived razing, burning, and destroying everything in their wake. The Imanduin were unable to combat the Mur and were completely overwhelmed. They called upon the Darvornoth for aid who remained silent and only arrived 'Muthadras' Muthadrain 'Hasumere Eastermin of the Sunwastes '''Avenfell Lord Erinas of Avenfell 'Ivory Halls' Nalhir